a time sungyeol lost hi pet, another time he keep it safe and sound
by hanury
Summary: Myungsoo is Sungyeol's cat. He has soft black ears along with awkward black tail that wiggling at every move he makes, which is a lot. Myungsoo is a clumsy little cat, and Sungyeol is just can't resist him.


Myungsoo is Sungyeol's cat. He has soft black ears along with awkward black tail that wiggling at every move he makes, which is a lot. Myungsoo is a clumsy little cat, and Sungyeol is just can't resist him.

.

.

.

.

.

Lee Sungyeol baru saja kehilangan hewan peliharaannya, seorang -lebih tepatnya seekor- kitsune dengan bulu coklat keemasan bernama Jongup. Kitsune beruntung yang setelah berulang kali mencoba kabur dari Lee's mansion akhirnya dapat bebas menengadahkan leher tanpa kalung mencekik dengan tinta emas bertuliskan nama tuannya. Bertahan hidup di Seoul itu sulit dan Sungyeol hampir berharap mantan kitsunenya itu baik-baik saja, bagi mahluk mystic sepertinya berjalan di kerumunan atau bahkan tempat sepi tanpa collar bukan tidak mungkin dia akan berakhir sebagai kantong pukul mahluk mystic lainnya atau kemungkinan lain yang paling buruk, ia akan berjalan ketempat yang salah di waktu yang salah namun bertemu orang yang tepat sampai akhirnya berakhir di tempat prostitusi murahan sebagai budak sex. Sungyeol hampir merasa kasihan, tapi Sungyeol sebagaimana Sungyeol biasanya memilih membiarkan si kitsune menikmati kebebasannya. Hewan peliharaan yang lari dari majikannya bukan lagi menjadi tanggung jawab si majikan. Dia tidak tahu si kitsune akan berakhir bagaimana tapi yang jelas ia tahu Jongup dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak perlu merasa kasihan, mystical creatures, mereka memang ada hanya untuk menyenangkan manusia. Setidaknya begitulah yang masyarakat selama ini tanamkan di kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sungyeol menikmati hari-hari tenangnya tanpa harus memikirkan binatang peliharan, satu minggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu. Sampai akhirnya masyarakat mulai berkerumun dan menggosip. Tuan muda dari perusahaan Lee tidak lagi ditemani seekor kitsune. Sepele, tapi ini merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagi keluarga Sungyeol. Keluarga Lee merupakan strata paling atas dari masyarakat dan _pet _adalah simbol dari kekayaan dalam masyarakat ini.

Tuan muda Sungyeol mendapat kartu kuning dalam ucapan dari kedua orangtuanya. Sungyeol bukan tipe orang yang akan mendengarkan orang lain tapi untuk saat ini dia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan. Penyelamat Sungyeol dari omelan tidak penting kali ini adalah Kim Sunggyu. Sahabat Sungyeol yang terkenal dengan bisnis senjata biologi tidak manusiawinya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengembalikannya ke salah satu trainer, apa salahnya dengan rasa manusiawi?" Sunggyu kali ini yang bicara, kelinci kecilnya –Woohyun- duduk disebelah kaki Sunggyu dengan kepala yang terus disundulkan pada tangan kanan Sunggy minta perhatian.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku memberinya makanan, atap diatas kepala, selimut yang hangat kemudian dia sendiri yang kabur, aku yang harusnya merasa dihianati disini." Sungyeol merebahkan diri di sofa sambil memainkan pedang anggar. Tusukan demi tusukan dia hunuskan pada udara kosong. "Dan oh kita sudah lama tidak battle hyung, satu ronde mungkin?" Sungyeol berdiri, memasang kuda-kuda dan menghunuskan pedangnya tepat diantara kedua mata Sunggyu.

Sunggyu memutar mata, dan menghalau pedang Sungyeol dengan gulungan koran "Tepat sekali, itulah yang kau lakukan. Tidak melakukan apapun. Sungyeol setiap kali aku berkunjung aku melihatnya duduk di kursi pojok perpustakaan sambil membaca buku. Dan kau apa? Kau menghilang berhari-hari membiarkan dia sendirian. Dan aku masih tidak percaya kau mengajarinya membaca!"

"Hei hei jika aku tidak pergi siapa yang akan mengurus kilang minyak? Tidak akan kubiarkan pegawai tidak kompeten mendapat pengawasan penuh pada yang satu itu. Dan Sunggyu aku punya setidaknya 19 staff di rumah ini apa yang membuatmu berfikir dia sendirian?"

"Aku bersumpah demi perusahaan, sudah belasan kali aku menghela nafas karenamu hari ini."

"Tentu, berikan perusahaanmu padaku dan kau tidak lagi akan menghela nafas. Juga berhentilah menghardikku dengan topik kemanuisaanmu Sunggyu, sadarkah kau jika kau dan perusahaanmu juga termasuk strata tidak mausiawi?"

Giliran Sungyeol kali ini yang memutar mata, tapi dia serius dengan ucapannya. Sungyeol menginginkan perusahaan tidak manusiawi Sunggyu karena dengan itu ia akan menghasilkan lebih banyak uang.

"Master Sunggyu?"

Woohyun berdiri, kedua pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ya sayang?" tatapan mata Sunggyu teralih ke Woohyun, ia menarik pergelangan tangannya dan mendudukan kelinci itu di pangkuannya. Woohyun yang pemalu merundukan telinganya tapi tetap mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sunggyu. "Apa kita tidak jadi ke tempat master Yongguk?" master Yongguk dan kelincinya Junhong merupakan salah satu kolega dari Sunggyu dan Sungyeol.

"Tentu, tentu kita akan pergi. Aku sudah berjanji padamu kan." Sunggyu tersenyum, membuat wajah Woohyun bersemu.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Yongguk." Sungyeol meletakkan kembali pedang anggarnya di dinding.

"Ya kau bisa bilang sendiri padanya, siapkan supirmu Sungyeol kau tidak mau jalan kaki kan?"

"Huh?"

"Kau, Lee Sungyeol ikut denganku. Aku mengajak Yongguk mencarikan pet untukmu."

"Huh?!"

"Dia bilang dia melihat satu yang bagus dari trainer sebelah selatan kota."

"Apa? Apa?!"

"Kau sudah dengar."

"Hei Hei! Aku tidak pernah setuju!"

"Orangtuamu juga tidak setuju jika kau masih tidak setuju Sungyeol astaga, aku berusaha membantu salah satu kemalanganmu!"

"….."

"Begini, coba saja sekali lagi. Jika kau tetap tidak suka dengan yang satu ini terserah mau kau apakan."

"Kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuatku mendengarkanmu."

"Ya aku tidak tahu, karena aku satu-satunya temanmu mungkin?"

Sungyeol mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan kemudian berteriak memanggil salah satu staffnya.

.

.

.

.

Pengganti Jongup adalah seekor hybrid kucing bernama Myungsoo, dengan telinga kucing berwarna hitam dan sedikit putih di bagian ujungnya. Kepalanya tertunduk seraya memeluk ekor di dadanya. Sungyeol memandangnya terpesona, mystical creatures memang terkenal dengan parasnya yang memukau. Dulu Sungyeol terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga dia sangat jarang membagi perhatian dan pandangan matanya pada Jongup tapi Sungyeol sadar kalau Jongup juga punya paras menarik.

"Um.." Sudah 4 menit dan Sungyeol masih terpesona dan tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Hybrid ini -Myungsoo- terlihat sangat mempesona di mata Sungyeol. Awalnya dia memilih Myungsoo secara acak karena Yongguk dan Sunggyu tidak berhenti menggodanya mengenai Jongup dan karena Myungsoo kelihatan seperti pet yang penurut dan mudah diatur. Sungyeol mencoba menyentuh pipi tirus Myungsoo tapi benda malang itu menjauh dan terihat ketakutan. Maka Sungyeol mencobanya lagi, dengan lebih lembut Sungyeol menyentuh rambut dan telinga Myungsoo. Tidak disangka ia menyukai sapuan jari-jari tangan Sungyeol di telinganya, Myungsoo mendengkur dari tenggrokannya dan saat itu juga Sungyeol memutuskan bahwa dia harus memiliki dan menjaga Myungsoo. Meskipun harga yang dapat sangat tidak masuk akal dan jauh dari batas wajar. Tidak masalah, bagi Lee Sungyeol harga mahal adalah bagian dari kehidupannya.

"Kau harus mandi. Lihat dirimu, berantakan." Sungyeol bermaksud berkata dengan lembut tetapi niat dan praktek tidak sejalan sehingga nada suara Sungyeol malah terdengar seperti saat ia menyuruh staff menyiapkan mobil.

Myungsoo membuka mulut ingin berkata _"maaf, maaf, aku membuat master merasa jijik."_ tapi ia tidak mengatakannya. Malah Myungsoo menutup rapat bibirnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Pelukannya pada ekornya semakin erat, itu terlihat menyakitkan. Kepalanya tertunduk sambil terus mengalihkan berat badan dari kaki satu ke kaki yang lainnya.

Sungyeol merutuki dirinya, disatu sisi ia ingin mengumpat karena sudah membuat Myungsoo ketakutan tapi disisi lain ia ingin melakukan itu lagi karena pemandangan di hadapannya kini sungguh sangat sulit untuk dilawan.

"Jangan takut," Sungyeol tersenyum mencoba menenangkan kucing kecil di hadapannya. Dengan perlahan Sungyeol melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Myungsoo. Si hybrid terlihat takut tapi tidak melawan, segera saja ia membiarkan dirinya dituntun kearah kamar mandi. Sungyeol mengisi bath up dengan air hangat, mengukur suhunya dengan siku -tips yang digunakan untuk memandikan bayi dan karena Sungyeol ingin melakukan semua yang terbaik bagi Myungsoo- kemudian memasukkan banyak sabun gelembung.

"Gunakan waktumu." Sunyeol menyerahkan handuk putih besar dan sebuah spons mandi yang dengan segera diterima oleh Myungsoo. Samar-samar Myungsoo melihat bayangannya pada keran air yang mengkilap, ia belum berani melihat cermin sudah lama sejak terakhir ia meliat bayangannya sendiri. Majikannya benar, ia terlihat berantakan. Menjijikan malah. Setelah lebih dari setahun menghabiskan waktunya di dalam kurungan. Tidur dilantai membuat seluruh tubuhnya kotor, bulu ekor dan telinganya kusut, rambutnya tumbuh tidak terawat dan ada pola berwarna kuning dan biru di bagian punggung dan lengannya. Menghabiskan waktu di tempat trainer bukan berarti ia tidak akan mendapat penganiayaan, beberapa pengunjung bisa jadi bukan orang baik. Myungsoo sendiri sempat terkejut saat Sungyeol mengelus telinganya dengan sangat lembut -lebih nyaman dari pada yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya- kaum bangsawan seperti Sungyeol biasanya bukan termasuk orang-orang baik tapi sebagian dari Myungsoo berharap Sungyeol sebagian dari itu dan akan membawanya pulang kemudian memberikan lebih banyak sentuhan nyaman itu. Tersadar dari lamunan Myungsoo masuk kedalam bath up, menggosok kasar tubuhnya dengan harapan agar dapat terlihat lebih baik dimata Sungyeol.

.

.

.

"Myungsoo? Selesai atau belum aku akan tetap masuk."

Myungsoo kaget, ia sedang menikmati waktunya bermain dengan gelembung sabun. Cepat-cepat ia keluar dari bath up dan meraih handuk, belum sempat ia melakukannya Sungyeol sudah berada di dalam. Myungsoo membeku wajahnya bersemu merah, ia kembali memeluk ekornya di dada. Sungyeol sendiri sangat menikmati apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya. Myungsoo yang benar-benar telanjang dengan air masih menetes deras dari tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu takut." Sungyeol meraih handuk, menarik lengan Myungsoo agar ia bisa lebih dekat dengannya kemudian mengemulkan handuk itu di tubuh Myungsoo. Sungyeol mengeringkannya dengan gerakan sangat perlahan hampir seperti menyiksa Myungsoo yang merasa sangat sangat sangat malu, setiap ruas jari, lengan, dada -nipples-, dan bagian intim diantara kakinya tidak luput dari sapuan handuk Sungyeol. "_Perfect" _pikir Sungyeol. Setelah akhirnya merasa kasihan pada Myungsoo yang semakin gemetar entah karena apa Sungyeol menuntunnya menuju kamar tamu. Kau tidak bisa langsung menempatkan pet satu ruangan denganmu dalam waktu yang lama, mereka bisa ketakutan. Itu aturan yang Sungyeol selalu ingat sampai hari ini.

"Kau perlu istirahat," Sungyeol mencarikan pakaian untuk Myungsoo, dan langsung memakaikannya saat itu juga seperti mendandani sebuah boneka. Myungsoo merasakan kain satin yang sangat lembut di kulitnya, Sungyeol menidurkannya di tengah matras dan menyelimutinya sampai dagu.

Saat menutup mata Myungsoo merasakan perubahan karena tindihan sesuatu yang berat di ujung matras. Sungyeol memiringkan badannya untuk memberikan Myungsoo kecupan di dahi bersamaan dengan ucapan "selamat tidur" yang terdengar samar. Myungsoo menggulung badannya, ia meremas ujung selimut seraya mencium aroma Sungyeol dari pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Master.." Myungsoo berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, merasa senang karena Sungyeol begitu lembut dan bersedia merawatnya. Disisi lain Sungyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan sebuah cengiran, mungkin menghabiskan sebagian kecil uang dan waktunya untuk Myungsoo seperti saran Sunggyu tidak akan menjadi sebuah penyesalan.


End file.
